A Forgotten Past
by cloudsarefluffy
Summary: Korra is fourteen when she meets Mako and Bolin through the Triple Threat Triad. She has no clue about her past and that she is the avatar. Three years later, she meets them again, but not on good terms. As an arguement escalates into an fight. They soon realize that Zolt wants them back, even if they don't want to rejoin. Will things change and the brothers will start to like her?
1. The Beginning

The sun shined in Korra's face. She swatted away a leaf and looked over her shoulder to see Naga. She gently nudged the polar bear dog's face. She had finally gotten big enough to start carrying people and large items.

"Come on girl, get up." Naga yawned.

Korra got up and stretched. "Just another night under a bridge girl."

Much to everyone's surprise Korra had no home. She was forced to live out on the streets. She pretty much grew up this way, having to waterbend her way out of everything. Korra didn't really know much about her past, all she knew washer name and that she could bend water. She was an orphan her whole life mainly. So, sleeping under the park bridge wasn't like a once in a lifetime thing…

She jumped on the back of her polar bear dog. "Come on, Lightning Bolt Zolt has some work for us…"

Naga walked sleepily towards the boss's warehouse. In desperation for food and some money (ocassionally) she had joined the Triple Threat Triad. She flipped a bang out of her eyes. She neared the warehouse and jumped off of Naga. She walked inside to see Zolt and two boys around her age with him.

"Who are they?"

Zolt waved his hands over to the boys, "Mako and Bolin. They're brothers."

Korra looked at them. Mako was glaring at her with amber eyes, and Bolin was smiling happily, his green eyes seemed elated.

"I want you three to go and steal money from this local teashop. Their safe is in the back."

Korra nodded.

"Aww c'mon boss, she's only fourteen! Why don't you send one of us?"

Zolt's gaze burned into his follower, "Last time I checked you failed at your last 'clean and sweep'."

The boy looked away. Korra walked over to the brothers.

"Let's get going."

She walked ahead, if Zolt hadn't said anything, she'd be doing this job alone. She jumped onto Naga. Bolin and Mako soon followed. As they rode to the teashop Korra felt like she was going to rip Mako's head off. Ever since Zolt introduced them to each other, he'd been glaring at her for as long as he could.

Korra turned her head, annoyed, "Got somethin' to say to me?"

"I'm just wondering why Zolt paired us with you."

Korra rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised it took you that long to start thinking that…"

She felt his gaze burn into her back. Like she cared… She'd grown up to ignore people other than herself. The fact Mako had a disagreement with her didn't bother her a bit.

Bolin jumped off Naga, "Stop arguing, we've got a job to do!"

Korra nodded, determination filling her mind again. If she was going to have Mako get off her back, she'd have to prove to Zolt she could do this on her own…

They walked to the back door of the teashop. Korra motioned her hand for them to strike. Mako burst in through the back door, his hands blazing. Korra followed suit, water sharp and at her fingertips. People started to scream and starting running away. Plates and cups shattered all over the floor, adding more to the commotion.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" The teashop owner asked; his hands in front of him defensively. Bolin hurried towards the safe, and shoved all the money into a bag.

Mako turned, "Consider this a warning from Zolt…" He threw fire at the man, nearly missing him, burning the wall. Korra cursed under her breath. She'd have a word with him later.

A blaring horn interrupted her thoughts as the metalbending police ran inside the shop.

"Put your hands in the air!"

Korra smirked. She quickly kicked a chair in front of her and broke it into sharp pieces with a water whip. The kids broke into a sprint as the cops covered their eyes.

They all jumped onto Naga, who immediately starting running for all their lives. Korra looked behind; the metalbending cops not that far behind her.

Korra took the water in her hands and quickly shot ice as she turned.

"Here, I'll help!" Bolin raised his hands and a large wall of earth flew up, blocking the metalbending police in their tracks.

Korra smirked, they had it coming.

Naga slowed as they neared the warehouse again. Korra jumped off, glaring at the firebender.

"Why did you have to shot fire at that man's head?" She yelled.

Mako growled, "What I do is none of your concern…"

"It is when I have to do a job for Zolt and you have to tag along! That man didn't deserve you to do that to him!"

Mako clinched his fists in anger, "What do you know about that! Either way you're working for Zolt, so you shouldn't be so merciful…"

"I'm only working for him because I have to!" She felt a nearby puddle rising in her anger.

Mako rolled his eyes, "We are too!"

She threw a quick jab of water towards him; he shielded himself with fire, making a cloud of steam.

"If Zolt hadn't paired me up with you, I would have already drowned you…" Korra said, whistling for Naga.

Mako threw a fireball at her enraged, "The feeling is mutual… Except, I would have burnt you to a crisp…"

Korra rolled her eyes, running and jumping on Naga.

Bolin yelled after her. If Mako weren't there, she would have considered turning around to look. But her stubbornness kept her from even reacting to his voice.

…..

Korra held her knees close to herself. She had argued with Zolt earlier about Mako being her partner. He told her they had done a good job together and she'd just have to deal with it.

"Hey…" Bolin said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She didn't even look at him.

He sighed, "Look, I know that you and my brother started off on the wrong foot… But I'm telling you, he's worth enough to get to know."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Yeah and being burned to a crisp is a good thing."

"Look, he didn't mean that, he's just been changed from living on the streets is all." Bolin patted her on the shoulder, "Come on, it's getting late."

Bolin grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards some "neighborhood" filled with make-shift shelters.

"I'm only thirteen, and Mako is two years older than me."

Korra felt her muscles tense at his name, "I'm fourteen."

He smiled back at her, "That's good to know."

They came upon a slightly bigger make-shift home. Inside were two bed rolls on the ground near a small fire.

"You can go get a bed roll over there." Bolin pointed.

Korra nodded, and walked over to get one. Suddenly a hand was placed on her back.

She heard a dark chuckle, "Why, isn't it Korra."

She turned, she saw a purple haired boy not that far from her age. He had his hair on one side of his face.

"My name is Tahno." He held out his hand, but Korra only swatted it away.

"Not please to meet your acquaintance."

Tahno's smiled faltered a bit, but he still remained smiling, "Why don't you come over to my tent."

Korra laughed, louder than she had expected, "Yea, as soon as platypus bears can fly."

The boy looked into Korra's eyes, "Something tells me you won't regret it."

"You wanna go at it pretty boy?"

He smiled, "Sure…"

Korra picked up some nearby water and gave him a gash on his right eyebrow. He hissed as he felt some blood start to slowly ooze from the cut. Korra could feel water freeze at her feet. He growled, taking some more water and freezing it, making a sharp icicle. He threw it, only to be melted by fire. Korra looked over, her eyes wide.

"Leave her alone Tahno…" Mako walked over.

He only rolled his eyes, "Stupid trash…" He walked away, still cursing about the cut that was now going to become a scar. His groupies followed him, looking back at the two with disgust.

"Thanks…" She said grimly. He only nodded.

He knelt down, making a small flame appear in his hands, melting the ice that incased her feet. As the ice turned into a puddle she moved away. Mako stood, and stopped the flame from burning in his hand.

He was walking with Korra back to their make-shift home when started to question the young firebender beside her.

"Why did you save me back there?"

He looked away, hiding most of his face in his scarf, "Zolt said I had to look after you."

She sighed, "He always does that…"

"Why? I mean it's so unusual, I know he usually doesn't make requests like that…"

"He kind of thinks I'm like a daughter to him."

She laughed at the Mako's expression.

Bolin smiled as he saw the two. An animal was curled up in his lap.

"What's that?" Korra asked, placing her bed roll near the fire.

Bolin smiled, "It's a fire ferret, and his name is Pabu."

Pabu raised his head and squeaked, making Korra chuckle.

She whistled, "Mind if Naga comes?"

Bolin shook his head as his brother sighed. Naga came running towards them, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Korra ran outside, jumping onto Naga playfully. Naga knelt to the ground, making Korra fall off with a thud. She laughed harder as she wrestled with her. Bolin laughed, and Mako started to smile. He hadn't been exposed to fun in a while.

"Night girl…" Korra said, Naga wagged her tail, but her put her head down on her paws and yawned.

She entered and sat down, the brothers eyeing her.

A small fireball made the fire stronger.

"So…" She said, hugging her knees to herself.

Mako remained silent.

Bolin noticed the silence and smiled sheepishly towards Korra, "How did Zolt find you?"

Korra blinked, "Well… He found me when I was six; I was just wandering around Republic City… He kind of adopted me after that…"

"Don't you have any family?" Bolin raised an eyebrow.

Korra looked away, "I don't know… I don't remember… All I know about myself is that Naga's mine, I can bend water, and my name is Korra. They rest is just…. foggy."

Mako looked at her along with Bolin.

"Sorry I asked." Bolin said, blushing slightly.

"No, it's fine. I don't really care. My past probably doesn't mean anything."

Mako and Bolin blinked.

"Come on," Mako said, starting to flip himself over to go to sleep, "we have a job from Zolt to do in the morning."

…

Korra awoke. She stretched and yawned. She looked around to see Bolin and Mako still asleep. She walked towards Naga and started to get her ready for the job Zolt had given them. She put on the saddle, fixing the buckles.

"Naga, sit still…" She hissed.

Mako came out, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get Naga ready for our job… What is it actually?" She asked, raising her head.

Mako came over, helping her with the straps, "We have to go to Aang's Memorial Island."

She blinked, "Why?"

"Because there is a rumor that recently the city moved something valuable there. No one really goes there but his family."

Korra nodded, "Alright… Get Bolin, Naga's ready."

He walked off, leaving Korra alone. She got onto Naga and waited. After a little bit, Bolin stumbled out of the make-shift home. He rubbed his eyes.

"Come on!" She urged.

Bolin jumped onto the polar bear dog, "Onward!" Korra laughed and Mako shook his head.

As they rode towards the island, Korra felt off. When they reached the water, Bolin started to bend a bridge of rock towards the island. The statue of Aang towered over them, and Korra could feel her heart quicken.

"Come on Bo, go faster!" Mako said, getting impatient.

He lifted his arms, another slab of rock jutting out, "I'm trying! It's not like you can earthbend…"

Mako only rolled his eyes, refusing to get into an argument with his little brother.

Naga finally reached the base of the monument and let the kids off. Korra cracked her knuckles. She was ready for what was coming up next. As they reached the doors, Korra could feel something inside her stir. As she put her hand on the door to open it, memories flooded her mind.

"_Korra, watch out!" A woman screamed, her eyes wide with fear, "Run!"_

_It was like a war zone, water and ice being thrown everywhere._

"_Mom!" Korra heard herself scream. She was smaller, younger. She was six again._

_The woman shook her head, "Korra go!"_

_Lightning shot through the sky._

_She felt herself running away, trying to go as fast as she could. Suddenly she was falling. It went black._

The memory stopped and Korra was gasping, her eyes wide. She felt like tears were coming out of her eyes. Mako and Bolin were beside her.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked with concern in his eyes.

She shook her head, "Nothing…"

The brothers didn't push as she regained herself. She opened the door cautiously, hoping no more memories would fill her mind. The door creaked, and Korra didn't feel like going on, but she did. She had a job to do, and Zolt never liked someone coming back empty handed.

She had some water in a bottle on her side, and she popped the cap open, bending the contents in front of her. Slowly they continued on, she could feel her hands shaking. Darn that stupid flashback, it made her nervous…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bolin whispered.

She nodded, "Just a little shaken is all…"

They kept slowly walking down the hall as it got darker and darker; eventually Mako had to bend a small flame in his hand so they could see. Korra kept her eyes ahead of her. Suddenly metal wires sprang from the darkness. She felt her legs entangle from beneath her.

"Bolin let's go!" Mako yelled, grabbing his brother's hand.

"Don't leave me here!"

Mako looked back, his eyes filled with remorse.

Korra felt anger rise within her. He betrayed her, just so he and his brother could freely roam and steal on the streets. She could feel the wires pull her back as she screamed. It dragged her into a room filled with metalbending police.

She sighed. She knew they had been looking for her. She felt her heart quicken as a woman approached her. She had her hands on her hips.

"We've been waiting for you, Korra…" She felt the wires tighten.

…

Mako and Bolin jumped onto Naga. Mako felt horrible for leaving Korra, but he knew that in the long run, keeping himself and Bolin together and out of prison was for the better. Naga tried to go back in, noticing they were trying to leave without Korra. She whined as Mako pulled against her on the reigns.

"Just go Naga!" The dog growled, but sadly obeyed.

Bolin looked back at the statue, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "I'm sorry Korra…" He whispered, looking back to his brother. Mako didn't look back again.

…..

-Three Years Later-

Korra stepped outside. After her encounter with the metalbending police, they forced her to quit with the Triple Threat Triad. After Mako and Bolin had left her, she agreed that she'd never go back again. The cops let her be afterwards, after all, she was only a young teenager. Since the island, she hasn't had any flashbacks either, but the metalbending police told her that she might have flashbacks of another lifetime that wasn't hers.

She walked into the main city; this was first time she'd ever been back by choice. The city seemed unchanged since she had been there last. She felt her fists clench at the images of Bolin and Mako appearing in her head. She started to walk in an alley as a voice forced her to turn.

"Seems like you're all alone…" She recognized it. Korra turned, seeing the purple hair again.

Korra gritted her teeth, Tahno…

He tried to get closer before she bended some water near her, shooting it towards him in sharp frozen icicles. He smirked, returning with a quick headshot of ice. She rolled underneath it. A fire burned inside of her. Quickly she melted the ice and froze his feet to the ground, his posse ran away. She sauntered forward, and icicle close to his face.

"Come near me pretty boy, and I'll give you another scar…" He looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Korra? …" He silently mumbled, "You're dead."

She dropped the icicle, it melted at it hit the ground, "Obviously not…"

He quickly unfroze his feet, and ran off. She sighed. Her feet moved her forward; she didn't want to run into her past again… Korra kept walking through town.

…

Mako and Bolin stood outside their small apartment. They had left the Triple Threat Triad a year after the incident with Korra. But within that year, he and Bolin made a lot of many by doing many unwanted jobs for Zolt. Naga had been with them since they left Korra at the island, she was outside, resting her head on her paws.

Tahno ran by, his eyes wide like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's his problem?" Bolin asked.

Mako shrugged, "Beats me…"

Naga lifted her head.

"Hey Bo, I'm going to run into town to get some things okay?"

His brother nodded, looking up from Pabu, "Can you get some dumplings?"

"Sure thing." Mako chuckled.

He put his hands into his pockets, walking along. When he entered the city shopping center, he could feel that something different was going to happen. As he was walking along, he noticed a girl out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing all blue. Her boots tucked in the bottom of her shaggy pants and a fur parka was around her waist. She wore a sleeveless sky blue t-shirt. Mako had a strange feeling he'd met her before but shook it out of his head. Everyone eyed her as she walked along, but she didn't notice or even care.

Mako went to the stand that sold Bolin's dumplings and bought a bag. He eyed the girl as she walked on. He looked away; she was just some strange girl. He felt his muscles tense as she came up to the same stand he was at.

"How much for some dumplings?" She asked. God her voice… Everything seemed to be perfect about her.

Mako smiled, "I'll cover them for you." He pulled some money out of his pocket and paid for her dumplings.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

He nodded, "What brings you here?"

She shrugged, "I recently came back here after a few years."

"Why were you gone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away, "I had to leave."

She was a little shorter than him. He still had a strong feeling he knew her before… He couldn't put his finger on it…

They continued to walk together and reached a deserted street.

….

Korra walked along with the strange guy that had bought her the dumplings she was currently eating. Something felt- …off about him. She continued to walk along, not caring. She got free dumpling after all.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

Korra looked him in the eyes. Suddenly it hit her. The firebender she had been paired with…

"Mako?" Her voice faltered.

He looked surprised, "How do you know my name."

He looked into her blue eyes. The hate filling them struck him. The memories of a fourteen year-old girl filled his mind.

"Korra?"

She instantly flew at him, punching him in the jaw. He looked at her, anger building inside him.

"What the hell!" He held his jaw.

She raised water near her, "Don't you remember Mako? You left me at the temple! You ran away to save yourself and your brother, and took Naga!"

He looked away, "I did what I had to do!" He ducked as a sharp icicle flew past his head.

He quickly threw a fireball at her, only to have her shield it and make a cloud of steam. She jumped out, ice firing towards him. He backed away.

"You heartless leech!" She screamed, "What did you do to Naga!"

"She's back at my apartment!" Korra ran towards him, pinning him up to a wall.

She held a column of ice near her fist, "I swear, I should just throw this at you and get this over with. Take me to Naga…" She growled.

Mako nodded, "Fine."

He walked ahead of her, his hands feeling as if they were burning through his pockets. As he neared the apartment the white polar bear dog came into view. She pricked her head up.

"Naga!" Korra yelled. The dog instantly ran towards her. She licked her face, and Korra smiled. She then remembered Mako.

"Where is Bolin?"

Mako sighed, "Inside."

She looked back to Naga, "Bring him here…"

Mako went inside the apartment. Bolin sat on the couch, drying Pabu off. He looked up as he saw his older brother walk in.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Mako tensed, "You aren't going to believe me, back go outside…"

Bolin made his way towards the door and opened it. As soon as it was creaked to the outside, Korra was standing there, eyes burning.

"K-Korra?" Bolin's jaw dropped.

She rolled her eyes, "The one and only…"

Bolin stood still, "I thought you- …." He trailed off.

"What? Got snatched up? Why yes, I did… Hmm, I wonder why? Oh! That's right! You and your stupid fleabag of a brother ran off and left me there!"

Bolin gulped, looking back at his brother with wide scared eyes.

"Told you that you wouldn't have believed me…" He crossed his arms.

She started walking off, "Oh, and by the way, I'm taking Naga back."

"No you can't do that!" Mako yelled.

She turned, "Last time I checked, she was mine and you two stole her! I'm taking what's rightfully mine…"

Mako shot a fireball after her, running outside.

"You're going to regret that…" She growled.

She used the water she had saved and shot it at him. He dodged it. He smirked and threw another fireball. She flipped to the side, avoiding it completely. He grunted, and kicked a wave of fire towards her. She moved quickly, and made of shield of water, then shot ice towards his feet. He looked around to see Bolin joining him.

Korra felt the earth begin to shift under her feet; she jumped out of the way as a column of earth shot up from out of the ground. She jumped off the side of it, and rolled. The water shot in front of her, catching Mako's leg. He quickly bended some fire, making it evaporate. She hissed under her breath.

Suddenly a car rolled into view. Korra quickly jumped onto Naga and ran. The car's wheels spun, leaving a cloud of smoke in its wake. Korra quickly stood on Naga's saddle, bending the water into a patch of ice. The car's wheels lost their traction, making it flip several times. Korra then ran back to Mako and Bolin when the men jumped out and shot lightning at them.

"Korra! You're coming with us! And you two as well!" One man yelled.

"Jump on!" She ordered.

Mako shook his head, "No!"

She quickly looked back, "It's either me or them…"

Mako looked over. Big men in suits ran towards them. He gulped and jumped onto Naga with Bolin. The polar bear dog ran.

"Take the reins!" She yelled. Bolin took them. She went to the back of Naga. She lifted her arms. Water sloshed from the street gutters and into the air as Naga ran away from the men. Korra quickly bended a thick wall of ice behind them, blocking their way.

Naga didn't stop running until she was out of breath. It left them on the outskirts of town. Korra looked towards the city.

Mako came up behind her, "Why did you bring them to us?"

Korra turned, "Who?"

"The Triple Threat Triad."

Korra looked away, "I stopped working for them when you two left me there."

Bolin looked away, rubbing his neck.

Mako scoffed, "We left a year ago. So that means you must have attracted them to you…"

"You blame me for one more thing I swear I'm going to freeze you where you stand!"

Suddenly Korra felt an electric shot coarse through her. Bolin and Mako fell down in pain, and Korra soon followed. The men from earlier came towards them. Korra's eyes closed as she felt herself being dragged away.

_A man was standing in front of the ice hut Korra was hiding in. His hair was slimmed back._

"_I've come for her."_

_The woman from the last flashback appeared, "You're not taking my daughter…"_

_The man smirked, "I'm afraid you have no say…" _

"_Over my dead body will you force her to leave!" She shouted, bending the water beside her into sharp blades of ice._

_Korra felt the back of her jacket being pulled. She looked over, only to see black._

Korra shot up. Mako and Bolin were still unconscious on the floor near her. She groaned, why did she have to be locked in a metal room with no water? She lifted herself up. She looked out the door to see the men from earlier standing outside. She held her breath.

A man walked towards the room where Korra was. She quickly made her way back to where she had been passed out earlier.

The man looked in, "Well well well… If it isn't Korra…"

She shifted.

The man continued, "I haven't seen her since she was fourteen. She's grown up so much."

Her fists tightened.

Korra remained silent. She didn't want to blow her cover. As the man opened the door she waited. He walked towards her, flipping her over, "She looks quite different. I would have never guessed this was her if you hadn't told me… I can remember the other day when six."

The voice rang in her mind, bringing up the flashbacks.

"I don't think she remembers a thing… Poor girl. She probably doesn't even know she's the avatar…"

Her breath caught in her lungs as the words went into her mind and were processed.

She was, the avatar? … That would explain why she couldn't remember her past. She had blocked it out, or something did… The police even knew, but hadn't said anything. Why was that? …

The man left, and the door slammed. Korra quickly scurried over to Bolin, shaking him.

"Huh? …" He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Bolin, do you know metalbending?"

He shook his head as she helped him up, "I haven't been able to get it, but I do know how to try and metalbend. Why?"

She walked over to the door, "Explain…"

Mako looked up, blinking, "For spirits sake Korra, you can only bend water…"

Korra took a deep breath, "Just tell me anyway…"

"Well, you have to have a good stance, like this." She copied.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Korra, be realistic…"

"Shush, I'm learning…"

Bolin continued, "You have to think that there is something strong in your way. You have to force it to move. It's a lot like earthbending but it's a little tricky…"

She looked to Mako, "How do you firebend?"

His draw dropped, "Korra! I already told you. You are a _waterbender_…"

"Please…" She begged, "You owe me anyway…"

Mako grumbled to himself, "Fine…"

She smiled unenthusiastically.

"You have to find some emotion to feed it, you know, like anger or something."

"I have plenty of that right now…" He rolled his eyes.

He held his hand out, "Just let it through…"

She rolled her shoulders, "Let's do this!"

Korra readied herself. She got into the stance that Bolin had showed her. She lifted her leg. She then force fully kicked, and the door flew open.

"Come on!" She ran out.

Mako stood with Bolin. They were so confused. She popped her head back in.

"If you wanna stay I can put the door back…"

Bolin eagerly ran forward and so did Mako. Even though the world seemed to be spinning, they'd rather be home rather than this jail cell.

When they joined Korra out in the hallway, she was staring at the men from earlier. She smirked. She quickly kicked the ground, earth flying into one's chest, pinning him to the wall. She ran forward. She kicked fire from her foot as she laughed.

Mako and Bolin stood. They looked at each other. They were in some kind of dream.

One of the men threw lightning towards Korra. She stopped smiling. The voice of the screaming woman filled her eyes. Without noticing, she instantly reacted by pulling a block of earth in front of her. Parts of the lightning shot into her arm, making her scream.

_Korra was inside of a room. The man moved towards her, still encased with a shadow. He chuckled darkly._

"_Finally, the avatar…"_

_She felt tears prick her eyes. He reached down to the woman lying in front of him, he shocked her. _

"No!" Korra screamed, tears pouring down her face. She kicked the column of earth forward, pushing the man out a window. She stood their breathless. Mako and Bolin ran to get beside her. Her blue eyes were wide. She quickly looked around, seeming to remember her surroundings.

They ran down the hallway, and Korra saw an exit. She broke the window and made a ramp of dirt shoot up.

As Korra whistled for Naga, Tahno came out from the shadows.

"Going somewhere uh-vatar? I don't think Zolt wants you to leave…" He threw large icicles towards her.

Suddenly fire materialized right in front of her and earth encased Tahno up to his torso.

"I think she's done with him…" Mako growled.

Naga ran over to them. The three of them jumped on and ran off.

From above, Zolt had been watching. His fists clinched as he saw Korra and the brothers escaping…

"Next time, it won't be too easy…"


	2. Putting On A Show

Korra tugged on Naga's reigns, telling her to slow her pace. Mako and Bolin were strangely silent. She looked back at them, feeling the awkward silence grow.

"So…" She said, looking back at the world in front of her, "What just happened?"

Bolin shook his head, "Honestly, I think I'm dreaming… Those guys must have hit my head really hard…"

Mako just looked away, too caught up in his thoughts to really notice Korra was trying to have a conversation with him. She sighed, these brothers were hopeless sometimes.

She led them to a nearby cave, "Come on, we're staying here for now."

"Why?" Mako shouted, his head leaving his thoughts.

She put her hands on her hips, "We were attacked by the Triple Threat Triad Mako! They are looking for us! Going back to your home isn't the wisest idea right now…"

Mako jumped of Naga, one finger pointing at Korra, "If you hadn't come back to Republic City, we never would've to do this."

"Of course you say that… But here's a heads up you flaming idiot, you can't say anything to me…"

"Yes I can! I can say whatever I want to!"

Korra looked away, rolling her eyes, "You know… It would only add to what you've done to me."

Mako gritted his teeth, "Why do you say it like that?"

"Really? After all this, you're still oblivious to everything!"

"The whole point just escapes you doesn't it!" Mako said, his eyes narrowing further.

Korra stomped her foot on the ground, rocks sprouted up, holding his feet in place, "Try and escape _that_…" She hissed. She stormed off, not even looking back.

Mako looked over his shoulder to Bolin. He was standing there, shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"Bro… Help, please." Mako looked down to his trapped feet.

His brother tapped the ground with his heel, the straps of rock disappeared, "I don't know why you keep arguing with her…"

"I just don't understand why she gets so mad at me…"

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "I love you bro, but you really are oblivious…"

"I just don't get it."

Bolin came over, putting a hand his shoulder, "You left her there to be chomped at by the police. She was supposed to trust you right?"

Mako sighed, "Yeah, I guess so…"

"That's why she's mad. You betrayed her and act like nothing ever happened."

Mako narrowed his eyes, "I just can't see why she can't get over it…"

"Bro, you have to understand, she's been holding this in to herself for three years now. Of course she's angry. Besides, there's a lot going on in her life, I think it's honestly too much to handle."

Mako sighed again, "Should I talk to her?"

Bolin nodded, "It would be best."

The eldest brother nodded back. He walked down the path Korra had stormed down. After a while, he began thinking that she had actually left them there, but he heard crying a few feet away from him. There was a small opening to a lake, and there were footprints in the sand. He saw Korra, her hands wrapped around her knees crying.

"Korra I-"

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red.

"What?" She asked, almost a hiss.

He looked away rubbing his neck, "I want to say I'm sorry."

She got up, her fists shaking with anger, "I'm not going to forgive you easily…"

"I know…" He looked away, "I hurt you a lot and I'm sorry. Bolin talked to me and I realized you're right. I am a flaming idiot…"

She laughed, surprising Mako.

"Glad to see you two aren't ripping each other's throats out." Bolin came over. Pabu was wrapped around his neck asleep and Naga was following him.

"Hey guys, I want to ask something." Korra got the attention of the bending brothers.

She looked away, blushing faintly, "Can you guys teach me more fire and earthbending?"

Bolin nodded, "Sure!"

"I'll do it." Mako didn't even blink.

Korra threw her fists in the air, "Let's do this!"

Bolin laughed at her while just Mako shook his head.

Mako and Bolin took their places. Korra readied herself, jumping on her feet. She felt some of the sand underneath her move; she jumped out of the way. Fire nearly grazed her, but she threw water at it, making it steam. Sand wrapped around her feet, she couldn't move. Bolin was laughing. Mako threw a fireball at her; she held her hand out, throwing it back at him. Water sloshed around her feet washing the sand away. She cart wheeled out of the way of a block of earth and a fireball. She took some water, wrapping them around her hands. She spun around, creating a shield of ice.

"Hey!" Bolin yelled as she hid. She was waiting to strike.

He started to walk over when she froze his feet in place. She ran towards him, laughing. She kicked the ground beneath her as she ran. A column of earth flew up, making her fly through the air. She flipped, the whole time laughing and looking at Bolin. She landed behind him, using him as a shield against Mako.

"I think I won." She declared, smirking.

Bolin chuckled as Mako rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know, even though a lot has happened between us, I hope we can stay friends." Her statement made Mako and Bolin blink.

She laughed, "What, you guys thought I would forever want to burn your heads off?"

They nodded, making her hold her stomach from laughing. She whistled, Naga ran over.

"Jump on." She said, she took both or their hands, helping them onto her polar bear dog. She smiled as she stayed on the ground.

She led them out on the lake. She stood in front of them. She would tap her foot on the water, turning it into ice. As they continued onto the lake, the soon reached the middle. Korra jumped into the water.

She swam underneath the surface. Korra reached the bottom, and bent the sand near her upwards. She pushed up, sending herself into the air. She laughed as Mako and Bolin stared. She rung her hair out and bended the water off of herself.

"Come on…" She said, beckoning them to the small island she had created.

They both jumped off.

Bolin smiled, "Okay, I have to admit, this is pretty cool."

She blushed lightly, "Thanks…"

Mako and Bolin sat on her sides. They all stared at the moon. Korra had a faint feeling that the it was a familiar friend.

"Did you hear the legend of the moon?" Korra asked, her eyes twinkling.

Mako shook his head, "We weren't really into fairytales or legends when we were little."

She sighed, "They say there once was a princess named Yue who sacrificed herself and became the moon."

Mako raised an eyebrow and Bolin cleared his throat.

"That's rough…" Bolin stated, Korra laughed.

She bended some water in front of herself to catch a fish in a bubble. "What happened after you guys and I separated?"

"We stayed with the Triple Threats for a year after you got taken away. After that we left." Mako said, still staring at the bright white orb floating in the sky.

Bolin nodded, "There were some tough calls."

Korra sighed, letting the water drop back into the lake, the fish swimming away, "I had the police keep me for a while. They kept saying all these things to me, they didn't make sense. Now they think about it… I think they knew I was the avatar."

"What makes you think that?" Mako asked.

"Well, they said I could have flashbacks of a lifetime I never really lived… I think they were talking about Aang." An eerie feeling crept its way into her stomach. She needed to think by herself.

She got up, "I'm going for a swim…"

She jumped back into the water, bending a bubble around her mouth so she could breath and not have to surface. Mako and Bolin left her to do what she wanted, she was still getting used to being the avatar. They rode Naga back to the cave. Mako collected some firewood, and set it aflame with a fireball. Bolin kicked up some beds, covering them with some blankets Naga had on her. Bolin was on his back, his hands under his head, Mako was lying on his side, looking at the fire.

"Hey Mako?" Bolin asked, still looking upwards.

His older brother didn't move either, "Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or are you regretting leaving Korra at the temple?"

Mako paused, "No, I'm kind of regretting it now too."

Naga whined.

Korra was still swimming underwater when she decided it was time to go. She came up, looking around her. The moon was in the middle of the sky. She smiled, propelling herself onto the island of sand. She walked back to the cave, her hands in her pockets. When she got inside the cave, Mako and Bolin were asleep. She kicked her foot, sealing the cave so no one could tell they were inside. She then poked holes so fresh air could come in, making sure they weren't large enough to see through.

She got onto the bed Mako and Bolin had fixed her, pulling the blanket over her. She curled up against herself. Naga came over, sleeping in front of her bed. Korra smiled, petting her on the head. Korra felt her eyes close.

"_Sokka, I already told you, Appa doesn't like to fly through lightning storms…"_

_The boy just rolled his eyes, "Aang, we need to get to the southern water tribe sooner or later…"_

_Aang felt an eerie feeling crawl into his stomach, "I suppose."_

"_That's the spirit!" The boy jumped onto the sky bison's saddle. "Onward Appa! Yip yip!"_

_Using airbending, Aang jumped onto Appa, taking the reigns as he and Sokka set off for the water tribe._

…

Mako felt his eyes open, the early morning light coming through small holes in an earth door. He yawned, walking over to Bolin.

"Hey Bo, get up…"

Bolin rolled over, rubbing his eyes, "What is it?"

Mako looked towards the door, "Make that go away…"

"Sure thing bro…" Bolin hit his bed with his heel, the door flew open.

Mako walked over to Korra. He was about to shake her awake, but noticed how she was. Her hair was down, pieces on her face. She was curled into herself for warmth. She had a hand on Naga's head. He smiled; he decided to leave her alone a while longer.

He walked outside; the smell of pine trees hit his nostrils. Birds chirped everywhere. He saw Bolin come out of the cave, stretching his arms and legs.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bolin asked yawning.

Mako shrugged, "Find food or something I guess. Since the Triple Threats are still out on the look for us, we need to steal to get food secretly…"

"We aren't stealing anything…" Korra said, walking outside. She wasn't angry, just a little annoyed at the fact the brothers wanted to visit their old ways.

Mako sighed, "What other choice do we have?"

Bolin and Mako looked towards Korra who just looked towards Republic City in the distance.

"I don't know, but something I'm positive on is that we aren't stealing."

Mako blinked towards her, "Look, if we aren't stealing anything, then we need to figure out what we're going to do…"

Korra rubbed her arm, thinking. Then it hit her.

"How about we do performances or something?"

Bolin held up Pabu, "He knows a few tricks."

"You guys…" Mako said, hoping he could pull them back down from the clouds, "Having a fire ferret do some back flips isn't going to solve anything."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Any better ideas fire boy?"

He twitched at the nickname, "Not that I can think of right now."

She smirked, crossing her arms in victory, "Then we can at least try it once to see what happens. If it doesn't work out, then we'll go with some other idea."

"Come on Pabu; get ready to be a star!"

Korra laughed, "We need disguises though."

The brothers nodded, "I know where to go." Bolin stated.

The three snuck into town, they got to Bolin and Mako's house. The crept inside, taking anything that could hide their identity. Korra took a bandana wrapping it around her mouth. She then put one of Bolin's scarves around her head since Mako wasn't willing of letting his go.

Mako just used his scarf and Bolin used a fake mustache. Korra laughed as she saw him.

"What?" He asked innocently, rubbing the curled ends.

Korra shook her head playfully, "You should keep it on, it suits you."

Bolin smiled and bowed, "Why thank you my fair lady." Korra laughed again.

"Bolin, come on…" Mako said, rolling his eyes. The sooner they were done performing this stupid idea, the _better_.

They walked into an open courtyard. Korra took her stance. She bended water near her, and started to dance with it. Bolin then quickly whistled to let Pabu know he would be performing tricks soon. People came over, watching Korra dance with the water. The men watched with fluttering eyes and the girls watched with smiles. Korra then shot the water in the air and froze it. When it fell, it was a perfect ice sculpture of Pabu, who at the same time was ironically doing a hand stand, matching the sculpture. People clapped immediately, throwing yuans into a faded old hate Mako was holding. He had refused to take part in the performance, giving the excuse someone had to get the money.

Pabu quickly did a flip, squeaking afterwards when landing on one paw. Bolin and Korra bowed and the people left them there, smiles on their faces.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Korra said, her voice muffled a little by the bandana.

Mako only counted the money in the hat, a grin growing on his face.

Bolin picked up Pabu, "Great performance little buddy." He fist bumped Pabu's paw.

Korra laughed, "Okay, let's get some food and split."

They quickly rounded the stands; buying lots of food to last them while the hid away. All three made their way back to Naga, and ran off with the arms full of food. No one seemed to notice, except for a teenage boy standing in the alleyway, flipping his curled purple hair.

…..

As they neared the cave, they jumped off. The put things up and started a small fire outside the entrance as the sun started to go down. The three of them sat down around the fire, talking quietly.

"So, I think this will last us until we find some place to stay." Mako said, eating a small fruit.

Korra didn't eat; she felt a small pit in her stomach grow with every passing second. She soon found herself looking around.

"Is something bothering you?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow.

Korra sighed, "I don't know… I think I need some fresh air…"

Bolin narrowed his eyebrows, "But you're already outside…"

"Oh- right, right. I just wasn't thinking straight. I meant to say walk."

The brothers looked at Korra with concern. She walked away. Her thoughts were too jumbled right now to even begin to think. She walked back towards the lake again. Her feet sank a little in the sand.

"Hello, uh-vatar."

Korra's eyes widened, "Tahno…"

He walked forward, "Surprised to see me sweetie?"

"I'm not your sweetie…" She hissed, her eyes following him as he started to circle her.

He raised his eyebrow that wasn't covered by hair, "Isn't that a shame?"

He shot ice into her stomach, making her fly into a tree. Ice encased her hands and feet. She struggled, but the ice remained intact.

"Well uh-vatar, Zolt didn't want you to leave so easily…" His ton burned in her hears.

She spat towards him, landing on his foot, "I don't care about Zolt anymore…"

He forced himself to remain calm, "He wants you to rejoin the Triple Threats."

The sentence floated in her head, coasting around, echoing.

"No…" She could barely hear herself.

Tahno leaned in closer, his breath on her neck as he spoke, "What was that, uh-vatar?"

Korra felt a burning sensation fill her mind, her eyes showcasing her defiance, "No." Her words were firm.

Tahno sneered, his eyebrows narrowed. Korra took her chance. She broke the ice, a fist full of fire aimed for Tahno's face. He nearly ducked, but parts of his hair charred before his eyes. He tried to swing at Korra, who only just threw a block of ice at him. He stumbled. Korra landed on her feet. She quickly kicked him. He fell to the ground.

"Please uh-vatar… Take mercy on me…."

_Aang appeared before Firelord Ozai. He had just taken his bending away forever. He looked towards the man, who slumped in defeat after his fists drew no more blazing fire. _

"_You may have done much wrong, but you still deserve your life…" Aang said. Knowledge far beyond his years rang in his voice._

Korra returned to the present. It seemed if only a second had passed by.

"If you try to come after me, Mako, or Bolin; I'll see fit to you not being able to bend again…"

Tahno's eyes widened, Korra could see his veins pulsing in fear. She quickly earthbended a rock and made him fly towards Republic City.

"Korra!" The brothers were running towards her.

She still looked off in the distance, Tahno was still flying. She smirked, and started to laugh.

The brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"You missed the look on his face…" Korra said, recollecting herself, "It was priceless."

Bolin smiled and Mako just shook his head. Korra was laughing the whole way back. Even though her threat to Tahno was true to the word, (she really would do some damage if he pursed them again) she had lied a little bit. Mako and Bolin didn't understand. Wiping tears from her eyes as she sat around the fire with the two confused teenage boys, laughing at the fact she didn't have a clue to take away bending. Tahno had pretty much scared himself. Her sides ached, but remembering his expression was worth all the pain.


	3. Lost In Thought

A/N: I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be able to update daily. But I will try to update as much and as soon as I can. Sorry for any inconveniences!

…

Mako and Bolin were still sitting around the fire, watching as Korra rolled on the ground laughing.

"Seriously, what is so funny?" Bolin asked.

Korra was still laughing while she replied, "Tahno is so ridiculous! I swear-" She laughed some more, "he's just too easy to trick!"

Naga came over, licking the tears off her cheeks. Pabu watched onto of Naga's saddle.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "You know, you can breathe anytime now…"

She couldn't stop laughing, and it was actually beginning to hurt. Tears still rolled down her cheeks. The brothers couldn't help but chuckle at her. They didn't know if they should tell her they wished they hadn't forgotten her at the temple. She probably would have burnt their eyebrows off.

"Okay- I think I'm- good now." She was trying to catch her breath, her sides aching from so much laughter.

Bolin raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I didn't think you'd ever stop."

Korra was lying on her back, looking at the sky, "I'm full of surprises."

"I'll say." Mako said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah I know…" She sat up, "What am I supposed to do now?"  
The brothers looked at her with confusion.

"Look, I'm the avatar. I have to do something!" She flopped back on the ground, "What kind of avatar am I if I just hide and live in a forest?"

Bolin and Mako exchanged glances. They had no clue really what Korra wanted, they were still getting used to her being the avatar. She sighed, their gazes followed the noise.

She got up, jumped onto Naga, "I'm going to do something…"

"What do you mean?" Mako asked, also standing.

She pulled on the reigns, "I'm the avatar, I can't be sitting around the forest all day. I'm here for a purpose."

Bolin bended a wall in front of Naga, making her stop abruptly.

"You aren't going anywhere, at least, not alone."

The brothers jumped onto Naga, making Korra sigh. "Alright…"

They started to walk back into town. Korra was on high alert. She was positive Tahno whined to the Triple Threats that she was going to destroy them or something… She gritted her teeth; she just wanted to rip the hair off his head…

"What are we going to do exactly?" Bolin asked, speaking up.

Korra shrugged, "I don't have a clue… I have a feeling something will turn up."

Mako glanced at Korra. He remembered a time when his eyes had been glaring into her back. That was the past yes, and he felt horrible about what had happened. He felt himself drifting into his thoughts when Bolin dragged him back into reality.

"Bro?" Bolin said, poking his back.

Mako turned, blinking, "Yeah?"  
Bolin dropped his voice to a whisper, "What is Korra doing?"

"I don't know Bo… I just think she doesn't want to feel useless."

Korra turned her head, raising an eyebrow questioningly at the brothers. Bolin gave her a sheepish smile. She only rolled her eyes, turning around again.

Korra looked ahead; whatever the brothers were talking about they didn't want her to hear. Like she cared, honestly. She was too busy looking for something to actually do… Korra looked in every dark corner. She felt as if nothing was going to happen, it made her frustration deepen. Eventually they reached the park, and her anger got the best of her. She threw a fireball into the fountain, making a cloud of steam slither its way into the air.

"What's your problem?!" Mako yelled.

Korra turned, eyes burning. Even though she had somewhat forgiven Mako for some things, it didn't mean she'd let him slide with everything. Besides, she was too stubborn and angry to calm down now.

"My problem? ..." She growled, eye narrowed, "Hmm… Let's see… I wonder why we are out in the woods in the first place… Or the fact that I now have a tremendous weight on my shoulders no one else in the world has to deal with! The fact I can't even walk around town without having my face almost burned to a crisp! That's my problem Mako!" She jumped off Naga, going out of the park.

She didn't care if they followed. Let them. She ran off towards the beach. She jumped into the water, swimming away from the city. That forsaken place had caused her so much frustration. She needed clarity, some place she could sit and calm down; _alone_. She heard Naga howling in the distance. In truth, Naga really didn't like swimming. She hated it because she had nearly drowned when she and Korra were hiding from the White Lotus. After that, Naga usually whined for Korra to make ice. She knew that Bolin would have to earthbend to get to her. Like she cared…

Mako and Bolin were watching Korra swim farther and farther away. Every time Naga got near the water, she'd growl and back up.

"What's her problem?" Mako asked, getting annoyed, "It's just water."

Bolin shrugged, he lifted his arms, rocks raised from the water. Naga walked along, now seeming to be unbothered to continue. Mako shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

They continued until the sun was going down and the city was somewhat in the distance. Bolin dropped his arms to his sides.

"Where did she even go?"

Naga looked to Aang's Memorial Island. She sniffed the air, her tongue flew out of her mouth and she wagged her tail.

Bolin smiled, "I think I know where she is."

….

Korra got onto the monument. The last time she had been here was three years ago when Bolin and Mako had abandoned her with the police. She opened the door, the memory of the flashback she originally had lingered. She continued walking, unsure what she was really doing. She entered the room where once the metalbending police had been. She looked everywhere. She got onto the ground, closing her eyes and breathing very slow.

_The shadowed man stood in front of her. The woman, who Korra believed to be her mother, was lying on the ground; not moving. Korra felt the fresh hot tears streaming down her face. A man ran inside, his eyes were wide, seeing the woman on the ground. A few tears rolled as anger replaced the shock._

"_You- you monster!" He yelled, the anguish ringing clearly through his voice._

_The shadowed man chuckled, "It's what I do best."_

_The other man threw his spear at the cloaked man, it nearly pierced his chest. He had moved out of the way, catching most of it on his left arm. He chuckled darkly as crimson painted the once white, innocent snow. Lightning emanated from his other hand, shocking the man. He looked towards Korra, his eyes filled with pain. Tears rolled down his dark cheeks. _

'_I'm so sorry…" He mouthed._

_More tears found themselves rolling down her cheeks, steam coming off from them._

"_Get away from my daddy!" She screamed. Fire flew from her hands. The earth underneath her becoming spikes. Anger rushed inside of her. Next thing she knew, her eyes were white. _

_The room went black._

"Korra!" Someone shook her shoulder.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her voice hoarse from screaming.

She looked fearfully at Mako and Bolin. She couldn't hold it anymore. Tears began to pour down her face, the image of her parents on the floor, lifeless.

"Korra, are you okay?" Bolin asked his voice softer than usual.

She shook her head, "I'm- starting to- remember- my past. I- I – I'm so scared!" She cried even more. The brothers sat down at her sides. She felt their arms wrap around her. She cried into both of their shirts as they embraced her.

"My- my parents…" She felt her voice shake with the sadness and fear that was engulfing her, "They- they- died! … R- right in- front of- m- m- me!"

Bolin and Mako looked at each other.

"We know the feeling."

Korra looked up, her eyes still dripping with tears, "You- you- do?"

Mako nodded, "Our parents were killed in front of us too. I was eight, Bolin was six."

She calmed a little; her breath was still quick gasps of air between large fits of crying. The brothers still were at her sides.

She looked up at both of them. Their eyebrows were furrowed in concern. She felt better.

"I need to know what happened." She said, a little of her fear leaving her.

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "How are we going to do that?"

Korra felt some strength fill her voice again, "We're going to the Southern Water Tribe…"

"The Southern Water Tribe hasn't been heard of for years…" Mako said.

"I don't care." She got up, pulling herself back together, "I _need _to know."

The brothers watched as she walked out. She had seemed so frightened, like she was about to break. Bolin looked at Mako, concern in his eyes.

"I know Bo, I know…"

….

Korra hadn't spoken or interacted much with Mako or Bolin since she had her flashback. She was getting everything ready for their trip to the Southern Water Tribe (or what was left of it anyway…) that she was forcing them to go on with her.

She jumped onto Naga, "Come on…" She said quickly.

The brothers silently obeyed. Naga walked towards a small boat. Korra had paid the captain to take them to the South Pole. As they boarded onto the ship, Korra seemed to become even more distant. Mako and Bolin worried their eyebrows would be permanently stuck into their position of worrying. Korra would stand outside for hours; standing against the railing, staring at the open water like something important was out there. It worried them so much by how much she seemed to be disconnecting herself. More often than not, they brought food and blankets out to her. Her gaze never left the water.

Mako and Bolin were sitting inside the dining hall of the ship, eating.

"Mako?" Bolin asked, playing with some of his noodles.

His older brother looked up from his rice, "What?"

Bolin looked away, concern becoming his current expression, "Do you think Korra is going to be okay?"

This question made the elder brother pause. He had no clue to if Korra would ever revert to her old self again. Honestly, this question had been eating at him most of the night; making dark bags appear under his eyes. He looked at his baby brother's face. He saw that he too, was too worried to sleep. He sighed. He wanted to tell his brother everything was okay, that Korra was going to be fine. The fact was though; he had no idea if everything would be okay again. The fact of lying to his brother made him even more stressed. He couldn't make up his mind.

"I don't have the slightest idea. I wish I could say it would be, for your sake Bo… But I don't think that lying will even convince you."

The look of _some_ comfort appeared in Bolin's green pupils, "I'm at least glad you didn't lie to me. Thanks…" He returned to slowly eating his noodles.

He nodded, "You're welcome Bo." Mako glanced towards the front of the ship, knowing Korra was still staring at the wide ocean as if her life depended on it.

…

Korra felt as if she hadn't moved much in the past few hours. Her muscles were stiff, and honestly, she didn't care. She _needed_ to know what happened that night. She wouldn't sleep, eat, or even be satisfied until she knew what happened. Her strong determination made her rock solid on the surface, making her look as if she didn't care or couldn't be fazed by anything… But inside… Inside she felt as if she were in a storm. Thoughts clashed, feelings intertwined, her words entangled… She couldn't bring herself to look at Bolin or Mako when they gave her things like food and blankets. Korra knew that hurt and concern would be evident in their eyes, and she honestly couldn't deal with it. Not now… Not now when everything seemed too complicated and confusing. Not when her inner thoughts couldn't be understood. Korra felt as if she was becoming disconnected with herself, and she was trying to understand and solve it… She only found everything to be in vain… The need, the _want _of what had happened to her, it burned and grew inside of her every day, consuming her. It was swallowing her whole… The past was too important to ignore, too tragic to _not_ know… She couldn't sleep, the feeling of her addiction keeping her awake. She figured what she needed was to know what had happened, and then she would be satisfied… But what if more questions appeared? What if she was _never _satisfied? Her thoughts rang in her mind, scaring her. Even though the weights of her eyelids were strong, she always found herself forcing them to stay open. Everything seemed to be eating at her, she felt like her sanity was dissolving…

….

Mako and Bolin lay awake. They were thinking about Korra again. What had happened to this stubborn, hot-heated teen they knew? She was replaced by a distant person, too engulfed in her own thoughts to recognize and see the real world in front of her, being trapped within the illusion of her own thoughts. It made them angry, especially at the fact they weren't getting answers, how she ignored them. They tried to understand, they tried waiting. No results… Nothing. It seemed that's what Korra had become- nothing. Just plain old nothing…. Mako and Bolin flipped over and over on the sides, never feeling comfortable. Pabu squeaked, licking Bolin's face.

Bolin smiled weakly to him, "Hey Pabu… I'm fine…"

Pabu squeaked, Bolin felt whatever smile on his face disappear, "I don't know Pabu, I don't know."

The fire ferret curled against Bolin's neck. Bolin only sighed.

Mako watched. His younger brother had learned how to 'speak' with Pabu and actually understand him. Mako had no clue to what they had been saying, but he knew that Pabu probably asked about Korra being okay. Anger boiled inside Mako, filling his mind and fists. The eldest brother got up angrily. He walked to the front of the ship, his annoyance and frustration on his face. The lack of sleep was evident. If Korra was to be pushing it, she'd be on thin ice… Fire burned at Mako's fingertips. He saw her there, still leaning against the railing, staring into the distance.

"Korra…" Mako growled.

She shifted, but didn't turn, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you pulling here?!" Mako hissed.

She turned, no emotion in her eyes, "Pulling what, exactly…"

That was it, Mako had enough.

"You're so emotionless Korra! For spirits sake Bolin and I tried to cope with it! You're driving us insane! You've become nothing now! You aren't even Korra anymore, what the hell happened!?"

Mako just wanted something, just a spark of something to show in her face, something that told him she was actually alive.

Her fists clenched at her sides. Mako felt some hope growing within him for the first time for days.

She had a tint of anger in her face, _Thank the spirits she's actually still there… _He thought.

"What happened?!" She growled, "I'm trying to figure that out. I'm trying to figure everything out Mako! I have no clue what my life was and what is has become! I don't even know who I am anymore!"

Mako felt some of his anger subside, "You're Korra! Avatar Korra!"

She rolled her eyes, "I want to be something than a girl who can't remember her past and the avatar! I'm someone underneath this! I need to find out who I am!"

"Korra-"She interrupted him.

She felt fire bursting from her fists, "This whole time I've been wondering who I even am anymore! I have no clue! So what about being the avatar and all of that… I want to know who I am! I'm stuck! I'm stuck in my own thoughts because I'm so confused Mako!"

Bolin walked outside, seeing that Korra was actually showing she was human. He immediately ran, hugging her. Mako joined. She blinked.

"We missed you so much…" He said.

Korra felt her anger dissipate, "I was here the whole time…"

"No, you weren't." Bolin said, holding back tears.

Mako looked up, seeing the confusion on Korra's face, "You stood there for days, not saying a word. Bolin and I kept bringing you things like food, stuff you needed. But you never reacted, you just looked outwards as if something held you there…" He trailed off.

All the things the brothers had said caught Korra off guard. They were like oncoming blows that crashed into her. It just had to sink in…

Bolin kept hugging her tightly. He felt as if Korra had been wearing away in front of them. He hated it. Even though they had complicated pasts and they had somewhat recently made up for it, he had become attached to Korra. The fact she just seemed to be wasting away in herself made him furious beyond belief. The fact that she was finally beginning to actually show signs of being Korra, he felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"How long was I like that?" She asked. The brothers looked at her and then at each other.

Mako rubbed his neck nervously, "A few days maybe…"

She gasped. A few days?! She slid against the railing and sighed.

Bolin and Mako sat down beside her. They all stayed silent for a bit.

"I'm sorry." The brothers looked up in surprise.

Korra held her knees against her, "I was too caught up in my own thoughts to really realize what was happening to you two… I'm so selfish… I shouldn't have ignored you two like that, especially when you were already concerned about me…"

Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Its okay. We're just glad you are actually back."

A smile appeared on her face. The brothers smiled back.

"It's been a while since I've seen that." Mako said.

She chuckled softly.

"Miracles are happening everywhere!" Bolin cried.

Korra laughed. Bolin started dancing; only fueling her laughter. Mako smiled towards the two. He was glad to have both of them back to their usual selves. He looked over to Korra smiling and laughing at him. He smiled back, laughing along with her and his brother. He was glad things were back to normal.


	4. Finding A Little of the Lost Past

Korra's eyes opened. Dim strands of light came through the ship. She got up, and walked outside. She looked around to see ice and snow. Faint memories brushed her mind. Mako and Bolin walked up behind her, watching as she walked slowly forward. She shoved her hands up, a ramp of ice appearing on the side of the ship. She ran, jumping onto it and sliding down. As the brothers scrambled to get Naga off of the boat, she sprinted towards an old forlorn building.

Korra saw the inside; spikes were everywhere, the ground beneath it cracked. Images of the shadowed man and her parents surfaced, she shuddered. Korra looked to a corner to see an old chest waiting, unopened. She used an ice spike to unlock it. She looked inside.

A necklace that seemed to reflect the smallest ray of light, a journal, and a bracelet that matched the necklace were inside. A few tears rolled down her face. She opened the journal and began reading…

_Most of my life, my father told me that a girl would take my heart. I didn't believe him of course. I was still at the age when girls were- uninteresting. But I soon found my eyes wondering after my fifteenth birthday. I found her… the most beautiful girl in the whole water tribe- well, in my eyes. I plan on asking her out on a date, something that will let me get to know her. Spirits she seems worthwhile… Okay dad, you were right. Go ahead, celebrate. I'm practically shaking in my boots wondering if she'll accept…_

_She said yes! Oh, and her name is Senna. She was looking at me with a smirk on my face as I was asking her out... So okay, it didn't go as smoothly as I had planned… I stuttered and blushed like a stupid turtleduck… But either way she said yes! I plan to have her come over and eat my mother's sea prunes, and go penguin sledding later. Something tells me that I will be getting something I'm not expecting…_

_It was amazing! Senna is so much different than I had originally thought… She's so headstrong and stubborn. If she doesn't get her way, spirits she'll do anything to get it. It's not a bad trait at all! I actually admire it! _

_I just want to see her again. She and I decided on another date, so you know that that means? It means- we're together! Spirits thank you! I couldn't be happier than I am right now!_

_Senna and I have been together for a few years now. We've grown so close since our first date. I found her a betrothal necklace. It's quite breath-taking actually. It reminds me of her a lot, so I bought it. I plan to make some sea prunes, considering it was our first meal as a couple… Spirits make her say yes, please…_

_Finally, Senna accepted my necklace. I'm such a happy man! I couldn't have asked for a woman more amazing and breath-taking as her… Thank the spirits for miracles. _

_Our wedding was better than I have dreamed… Senna looked gorgeous in her tribal wedding gown. I couldn't be more surprised, she was always beautiful no matter what…_

_Our honeymoon starts tomorrow, I can't wait. May our union last many years, or until one of us passes on. But until then, I'm positive we'll both make the best of it…_

_Senna told me today… We're having a baby! Spirits my life is changing so fast… She says she can feel he's a bender. Yes, I do mean 'he'. She has a strong feeling it's a boy; I'm thinking it's a girl though… _

_Oh well, I couldn't be happier. I'll love my child either way- even if they're a non-bender. I'll teach them fishing and how to swordfight. Spirits I just want to hold them now…_

_Senna finally gave birth last night. It was so long, I was thinking that maybe she and the baby weren't going to make it. But Master Katara said that it was just a complicated delivery, spirits I hope she's right. Even Avatar Aang was there with us. I've never felt so honored in my life, to be in the presence of an avatar… He left early though, saying he wasn't feeling well. He blamed it on Katara's sea prunes, earning him a playful glare. I dared to laugh, I was so stressed. But by the miracle of miracles happened, I got a baby girl and my wife was well. We debated on her name for a while, but we made a decision, we're naming her Korra. She looks to be a strong bender, I already told my wife as soon as she could walk I was taking her on a hunting and fishing trip. She only chuckled, falling asleep soon afterward, she deserved it._

_But even in this joyous moment, something bad did occur. Soon after Avatar Aang left the hut saying he was feeling somewhat ill, he had collapsed and died. Katara seemed so distraught, but even in the shock there was somewhat of a realization that this was going to happen… But why? …_

_The spirits sure do like to play with my life don't they? Turns out, Senna and I's precious child Korra is the avatar. It explained why Aang suddenly fell so ill and passed on. I was never expecting- this… I will look on the bright side though, I can teach her waterbending! Ah, the joys of being a parent are becoming a reality. I can tell already she's going to have her mother's personality- strong and independent, stubborn and hot-heated. I can't wait till she can talk. _

_Korra had her fifth birthday today. It seemed to go well… But in spite of having a good day, the spirits didn't take my side. A mysterious man approached us. We sent Korra inside, knowing this man wasn't going to become a friend. We were right. He demanded that he received Korra to join his gang… Senna and I immediately declined. We could never let her go, even when we had to… _

_He threatened to destroy my family; I quickly had an icicle to his face, threatening him I'd continue if he didn't leave. He smirked, and as he departed, he warned us if she wasn't given to him within a year, he'd make sure we'd never see her again._

_I hope a tigerseal eats him on his way back to Republic City… _

_It's Korra's sixth birthday. Senna and I got barely any sleep last night. We had wanted to leave the South Pole days before, but a strong blizzard froze several miles of water and made visibility nearly impossible. We hope the White Lotus is going to keep to their word. I'm going to make sure I tell Senna and Korra that I love them, and I will hold onto them for as long as I can…_

_Spirits, please keep us safe…_

Korra could barely see, her eyes were blurred with tears.

"Korra?" Mako's concerned voice echoed a little in the hut. Korra closed the journal.

She tied the necklace around her neck and the bracelet around her wrist. She passed Mako and Bolin in silence. Naga sniffed the bracelet. Korra jumped on, and soon the brothers joined her. Soon, two grave markers appeared on the white snow. Mako and Bolin exchanged a glance of concern. Korra jumped off, slowly walking towards the markers. She fell to her knees in front of them. She screamed in agony into the air, making the brothers cringe. She cried; in fact, bawled, her eyes letting out a steady and constant stream of tears. Within her emotional state, she felt something happening.

Mako and Bolin watched in horror as Korra began to crack the ice underneath them. The splitting broke through the air, ending the calm silence that had once been attending.

"Korra, stop!" Mako yelled.

Korra's head slowly turned. Her face was emotionless, her eyes glowing white. The brothers immediately jumped off Naga, running over to Korra. They tried holding her down as she was starting rise into the air.

Naga howled. Korra started to fall, the brothers catching her. Tears still rolled down her cheeks, her breathing even. They quickly ran to Naga, Mako throwing Korra onto the back and Bolin trying to stabilize the ice underneath them.

"Hurry Bolin! She broke the entire South Pole!" Mako said, trying to keep Korra from falling off.

Bolin furrowed his thick eyebrows and raised his arms. Some of the dirt under the ice started to pile up, building an island.

Bolin grunted as he kept trying to bend the dirt to make a bridge back to the ship. Mako pulled Korra onto his lap so she would stop falling off and into the freezing waters below.

….

Korra was lying on a couch, listening to the radio with her eyes closed. Next thing she knows, she feels the pressure of someone lying on her legs, she peeks open her eyes to Bolin smiling softly.

"Oh, I'll move-"

Bolin held up his hand, "No need…" He leaned down, inches from her face. "I think I'm pretty comfortable as is…"

The radio was blocked out by the rapid, fluttering beating of her heart in her ears. Her cheeks were burning. Her quick gasps showed how she was forgetting to breathe. Thoughts ran into each other, mixing their words.

"Bo-Bolin I- I don't- k-know wha-what you a-are doing, b-but I'm r-really conf-confused…"

Bolin only smiled softly, his white teeth sparkling, "Don't be…" His hot breath was on her neck.

She blinked, looking around. She wouldn't admit it, but part of her liked it…

He leaned in closer, his lips just seconds from meeting hers. She closed her eyes.

_This is not happening, this is not happening. _She thought.

Next thing she knew when she opened her eyes, Bolin was gone and she wasn't on the couch anymore…

_I must be dreaming then… _

The city was off in the distance, the light faint under the gazebo. She was wearing her formal dark blue dress; the back of her hair was down. She blushed; she usually never complied with looking like this… So what occasion may her dress up?

Mako walked around the corner, he was wearing a more formal suit, his scarf tucked in and his usually spiked hair now combed back.

"I got these for you…" He said, handing over a bouquet of flowers to her, she blushed.

They were a soft blue and white, smelling like sweet vanilla and a hint of rose.

"They're- beautiful…" She said, her eyes twinkling.

He smiled softly, "Not as much as you…"

She knew her cheeks were red hot, her eyes in a state of confusion. He only chuckled, taking a few fingers and leaning her up to kiss him. Her heart was fluttering around in her chest, a warm feeling caressing and spreading through her.

…

The dream ended and Korra awoke on the ship. It was almost morning, and the sun was about to start coming up. She rubbed her head, it was pounding. She shuffled her way to the front of the ship, blinking. Korra stood, her loose hair blowing faintly in the breeze. Naga walked up to her, sniffing her face. Korra smiled.

"Come here girl."

She jumped onto her back, tickling Naga who barked playfully. They rolled around on the ground until two clearing throats called Korra back from Naga. She looked up, seeing Bolin and Mako smirking. She blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh- hi… I didn't see you two- um, there…" She wasn't fully over her dream that she had.

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "No no… Don't worry, it was quite entertaining…"

She fake laughed awkwardly, "Well um- what happened in the South Pole, I don't remember…"

Korra rubbed the back of her head, trying to remember what had happened unsuccessfully.

"You went into some kind of- state or something…" Bolin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Mako looked away, "You sort of… broke the South Pole apart…"

"I what!?" Korra said, yelling in disbelief…

The brothers only nodded. Korra sighed, her head falling. She needed some answers, and soon.

She looked away, seeing the sun start to come over the horizon, "Do you two know of an elderly woman named Katara?"

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Yes- yes I do. She lives on Air Temple Island with Tenzin, one of her sons."

"As soon as we get back to Republic City, I need to see her. She may have some answers as to what happened in the South Pole."

Bolin raised his thick eyebrows, "But what can she tell you?"

"She was married to Aang… She should know more about the avatar than anyone else currently…"

Mako nodded, "Okay, we'll be there in a few hours. Go back inside and rest…"

Korra yawned, nodding. She walked back into the ship. She had several main things upon her mind. One thing was what happened in the South Pole when she blacked out. The second thing was where her parents were, and what happened to them, and finally; why did she have that dream about Mako and Bolin?

She sighed, flopping over onto the bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

…..

The horn of the ship woke Korra up with a start. She relaxed her shoulders. Bolin and Mako were waiting on top of Naga when she walked out, she smiled.

"Guess you both knew I'm ready to go."

Mako shrugged, "We thought you'd like to go without waiting any longer."

She smiled, grabbing his hand to be helped onto Naga. They rode towards Air Temple Island. As they reached the water, Naga backed up and growled.

"Why does she do that?" Mako asked.

Korra sighed, "She almost drowned once, she's been afraid of water ever since…"  
Mako's surprised expression settled for words.

Ice formed in front of the polar bear dog who was now complying with walking forward. Soon they reached the island. Korra jumped off, turning to see an elderly lady standing before her.

Mako and Bolin stood at her sides.

"I see your betrothal necklace, so who's the lucky one?" She asked, raising a pure white eyebrow.

Korra's cheeks turned so red, she was sure her face looked like Pabu's tail. Bolin cleared his throat nervously. Mako shoved his hands down his pockets, his eyes wide.

"I um- it was my mother's… I'm not engaged."

Bolin's face dropped and Mako's eyebrows furrowed; but somehow, both seemed a little relieved.

Katara nodded, "It's just the water tribe custom to ask for marriage through a necklace…"

Bolin and Mako perked up a bit.

"I also see a betrothal bracelet… I'm assuming that is your father's?"

Korra nodded, "Yes…" He spirit seemed to drop a little. Mako and Bolin noticed, seeming to be put off as well by her sadness.

Katara nodded, "Why do you come here?"

"I'm here because I'm the avatar. I need to know some things about my past, and you are probably the only person that really knows about it…" Katara's eyes seemed to narrow, but she contemplated the idea.

She walked over, holding Korra's face in her wrinkled palm, "Hmm, you do seem a lot like her… You have her eyes, that cyan blue color."

Korra blinked, smiling sheepishly, "My name is Korra."

"Ah, I remember now. Your father was Tonraq and your mother was Senna." Katara's eyes seemed to dull.

Korra nodded.

The elderly woman looked at the brothers, "I need some time alone with her…"

The two boys nodded, getting on to Naga and walking towards the temple, they both looked back at Korra who was waving.

Katara pulled her attention back, "You came to know what happened on your sixth birthday aren't you?"

"Yes… I've had flashbacks- I'm not entirely sure but, I think I came across their graves at the South Pole… Then I seemed to- … I'll have Mako and Bolin tell you because I can't remember, it blacked out on me…"

The gentle breeze picked up locks of the silver hair that adorned Kata's worn face; she seemed to be in a collected thought.

She placed a hand on her shoulder, "I do not know who came to take you away, your parents refused to tell me, but I can recall that there was a burial ceremony for them…"

Tears pricked at Korra's eyes, blurring her vision.

"I'm so sorry child…" She said, Korra put her head on her knees, sobbing in to her pants.

Katara looked towards the temple, "Do you want me to go get your friends?"

Korra only nodded, too emotional to speak. She heard Katara shuffle away towards the temple. Korra got up, running towards the water. She got onto the beach and bent the sand around her to form a cocoon. She made sure it was out of sight before she heard Mako and Bolin running.

"Korra!" Mako called out, seeing that she wasn't where Katara had said she had been.

Bolin looked towards his brother, whispering almost silently to him, "She's under the ground in the sand… I can feel it through vibrations…"

Mako narrowed his eyebrows; he turned to see the old waterbender near them.

"I believe she wants to be alone. She'll get you when she's ready… For the meantime, come in and meet everyone, they'll be happy to see you. The brothers nodded, and reluctantly left the beach. Just below them, Korra was huddled in her cocoon sobbing.

Mako and Bolin opened the sliding doors to a family eating. They all looked curiously towards the bending brothers.

"Hello there!" Bolin said nervously.

Mako waved, "Hello…"  
Katara came in, joining them, "This is Mako and this is Bolin, they brothers. They came here with a girl named Korra, who says she is the avatar."

She pointed to the family, telling them their names as they smiled. Tenzin quickly jumped back to the subject beforehand.

An aged airbender raised an eyebrow, "An avatar? Why did she come here?"  
"She can't remember her past since she was six… She came here because recently she found out bits and pieces of her past; she came here to talk to Katara…" Mako spoke up.

Bolin nodded, "See, while we were in the South Pole to learn about what happened to her parents, she came upon these graves… Naga had taken the scent of her parent's betrothal jewelry and guided her there. She went into, some kind of… I dunno. Her eyes-"

Katara interrupted him, "Turned white? She destroyed everything around her within an emotional rage?"

Mako and Bolin blinked, "Yes…" They said in unison.

"That was the avatar state. It is supposed to protect the avatar when they need it most. It can be triggered in many different ways, this time; it was because of stress and high emotions… It happened to Aang."

Bolin looked over to Mako, "I guess that explains it…"

"She did break up the whole entire South Pole…" Mako said looking away.

Tenzin's face turned purple, "The _whole entire _South Pole? …" He said in disbelief.

The brothers nodded.

Katara smiled, "It happens sometimes… Once Aang destroyed Zuko's fire nation ship…"

The brothers looked at each other, they'd make sure not to make Korra very angry.

"She came here to learn more about her past, and I think she may need help airbending too."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Katara reminisced, "She couldn't do it at all when she was a child. Every element came to her so simply except air… She's going to need you as an airbending teacher."

The aged man nodded, "I will be honored to teach the avatar about airbending. Where is she?"

Katara shook her head and the brothers looked away.

"Right now is probably not the best time…" Mako said looking away.

Tenzin nodded.

Mako and Bolin walked out of the temple, seeing if Korra were up to talking now. They would admit, they were pretty bothered by how she felt. They walked to the beach, seeing her above the surface, her knees cuddled next to her. They both sat down at her sides, she looked up, surprised.

"What- are you two- doing here? …" She wiped away some tears.

Mako looked over, "We kinda felt like you needed some people to lean on…"  
"Yeah, you seem pretty beat up Korra…" Bolin said. She smiled a little.

They sat down, seeing the sun start to set on the horizon. The brothers looked at Korra, the orange and red melting into her hair. They both smiled.

"I'm glad I met both of you…" She said, taking them by surprise.

Honestly, she was. The dream she had about the two of them, even though awkward- was telling her that she was happy with them. Korra couldn't be happier (although in her situation) was quite thrilled to have met them. She smiled weakly, getting up.

"Come on, I've got some people to meet."

The brothers smiled softly, taking her to the temple to meet the people who were excited to see her.


End file.
